Inutile
One of the cat's of Crea's feline village. She was created by Creation and Destruction to alleviate the conflict between the Cats and Dogs. Trained from childhood by Ravioli to not suck at being a ninjacat. She's became relatively good at it, awesomely. She grew up in a group home with several other catpeople. Mostly the group homes were for cats who were abandoned by their parentsdo to unsatisfactory adaptations or catpeople whose parents couldn't deal with them any longer.that are troublemakers, etc etc. She was often made fun of for her dual ears, which made her grow self conscious over them. This increased when she had to wear glasses because of her weak eyes. Although as she got older she grew close to her group housemates and enjoyed several things, including loud music and video games. She enjoys anything that can get an emotional response out of her, including books, games and music. Physical Appearance Her hair, ear and tail are all a dual pink and red color. Her tail is bushy and striped. Her skin is white with a small amount of scaring.had chicken pox as a child. Her eyes are two colors, the weak one being blue and her normal eye being yellow. She has two sets of ears, which are connected to the same ear canal/ear drum. This makes the area between her sets of ears really sensitive. If she were hit there, it would hurt like a bitch. Her vocal cords are underdeveloped, which means she can't stress them too much without them refusing to work. She often wears dark red baggy short/pants and a red tunic signifying her position as a Sentry. Personality She is a tad shy, and easily embarrassed by her looks and her 'deformities'. She enjoys listening to music, and would sing if she was able to. Instead she plays games like guitar hero. Real instruments are for sissies. She's strong, and has a good deal of respect for those more powerful than herthey show they deserve it. She considers Rav as something of a teacher/mother. She's rather duty driven, and needs a goal to accomplish to feel worthy. Other than that she's attempted to be a normal teenager. Maybe Destruction's true gift to her-the ability to be a teen. Backstory She was made by Destruction and Creation as their hand in settling the conflict between Cats and Dogs in the Creation home/village/w/e it is now. She was dropped off at a group home in the village by Rav. She was raised among trouble makers and unwanted kids, so she had to deal with a good deal of rebellion and picking on. She appeared 5 at the time she was dropped off. After a year Rav came back and began to train her how to overcome her weaknesses and train her strengths. This went on until she was offered a position as a Sentry. After a few months, she encountered a group of cats and dogs holding a meeting(They couldn't tell she was there because of her ninja skills). After listening to them, she emerged and after they stopped freaking out like the weasel king from MS paint adventures she explained she wanted to be a part of their operation. They had to let her join, of course. From then on she reported to to the Cat dude running the cat half of the resistance while continuing her sentry duty.